Dragon Emperor Of Fairy Tail
by Vincent Akabane
Summary: During the valley of end Sasuke managed to pierce Naruto's heart with a Chidori and with a heavy heart Kurama opened a portal to Earthland with all of his Chakra and sent Naruto to Earthland while also healing all of his injures. This also led to Kurama dying but he told Naruto about his parents and gave him a portion of his powers. (NOTE:1st chap is A/N it explains his abilities)
1. AN

**Chap#1**

Author's Note: Enjoy my new story. Naruto's primary magic will be Dragon Soul Take over Magic. His Second Magic will be Chaos. Plus he Kitsune feature and someof Kurama's power but the feature will be available when he uses that power. Also I list all of his abilities here I only own the Dragon Soul Take-over Magic and Chaos magic.

**Dragon Soul Take-Over**: As the name says it allows the user to use take-over magic but this magic isn't normal take-over magic as this magic allows the user to transform into a human-dragon hybrid. The user needs to learn this magic from a dragon in-order to utilize. The user can transform into various dragons but he cannot eat the elements to vitalize his strength or heal his injuries. Also the user has to unlock each take-over form which is not easy as he has to pass certain trials to unlock each form and if he isn't careful he might go beserk from the bloodlust and die from it. The magic cost is also heavily for this type of magic.

**Basic Forms**:

**Water Dragon Take-Over**: It allows the user to transform into a Water Dragon making them incorporate water into their attacks, as well as immunity to water both natural and magical. This also grants the user immunity to the effects of water, such as "drowning" or "pressure", allowing the user to both breathe and travel through water with great ease. This magic relies on fast and fluid movements to strike the opponent as many times as possible in the shortest amount of time with the least amount of energy used. A Sea Dragon is capable of changing the temperature of his body to produce Icy cold water that can turn into Ice and boiling hot water to burn its enemies. A Sea Dragon is also able of changing the density of water making it heaving to do more lethal damage and produce acid since Sea water contains acidic properties; this acid is so powerful that it can melt away almost anything is a couple of seconds. The user is also capable of healing itself from injuries in water. On a side note a Sea Dragon's power is increased by x10 in rain. In this form the user produces blue scales all over his whole body which look smooth yet rough while his hands and feet turn into sharp claws and he wears a crown made from green scales with the symbol of water on it and a red gem in the centre of the crown, while he sprouts a scaly tail from his lower back and also gains wings that allow him to fly.

**Fire Dragon Take-Over**: It allows the user to transform into a Fire Dragon: lungs capable of spewing flames, scales that grant protection against fire, and nails covered in flames. Consequently, Fire Dragon take-over allows the user to produce and control fire from any part of their body, which can be used both in melee and as a ranged form of offense. The generated flames can be manipulated in a wide variety of ways, their "type" can be changed at will, and they can even be given a material consistency. Such fire seems to have a "blunt" effect to it, seemingly causing hitting damage alongside burnings. The fire produced by this type of Magic produces much more heat than a standard one, with even the user's body temperature being capable of melting iron; not only that, but the user's fire is strictly connected to their feelings, meaning the more emotional they get, the more their flames will increase exponentially in temperature, something that is referred to as "Flames of Emotion". In this form the user produces red scales all over his whole body which look smooth yet rough while his hands and feet turn into sharp claws and he wears a crown made from orange scales with the symbol of fire on it and a red gem in the centre of the crown, while he sprouts a scaly tail from his lower back and also gains wings that allow him to fly.

**Iron Dragon Take-over**: It allows the user to transform into a Iron Dragon, allowing them to incorporate the element of iron (and, by extension, of steel) into their body, granting them the ability to change parts of their body (or the entirety of it) into iron, which can be shaped in a number of forms for different purposes, and to produce iron objects. The Magic relies around the use of iron for both offense and defense, with the user being capable of creating a wide array of weapons from their body to attack the opponents both in melee and from a distance, and to cover their body with iron in order to drastically increase their defensive power, whilst simultaneously heavily boosting their offensive power. In this form the user produces silver scales all over his whole body which look smooth yet rough while his hands and feet turn into sharp claws and he wears a s crown made from black scales with the symbol of iron on it and a red gem in the centre of the crown, while he sprouts a scaly tail from his lower back and also gains wings that allow him to fly.

**Wind Dragon Take-Over**: It allows the user to incorporate the element of wind in their body, gaining characteristics of a wind dragon that allows them to control wind. They can create wind storms fly at high speed, manipulating the wind around them to destroy everything in their path. In this form the user produces sea green scales all over his whole body which look smooth yet rough while his hands and feet turn into sharp claws and he wears a sea green crown made from blue scales with the symbol of wind on it and a red gem in the centre of the crown, while he sprouts a scaly tail from his lower back and also gains wings that allow him to fly.

**Lightning Dragon Take-Over**: It allows the user to transform into a lightning dragon, gaining exclusive characteristics that are commonly associated with Lightning Dragons. The user is capable of producing lightning from their body and of manipulating it to attack their opponents. This Magic's spells seem to possess an incredibly high voltage, being particularly destructive, and the electricity of which they're composed of seems capable of momentarily paralyzing foes, making it easier for the user to take them out; however, their trajectory may be redirected by metal objects acting as "lightning rods", thus redirecting the attacks. In this form the user produces yellow scales all over his whole body which look smooth yet rough while his hands and feet turn into sharp claws and he wears a crown made from silver scales with the symbol of thunder on it and a red gem in the centre of the crown, while he sprouts a scaly tail from his lower back and also gains wings that allow him to fly.

**Advance Forms**:

**Poison Dragon Take-Over**: It allows the user to transform into a Poison Dragon, granting them exclusive traits possessed by a Poison Dragon. The user is capable of freely producing and manipulating poison, manifested in the form of a toxic gas. Said gas seems to be "tangible", and can thus be used as an effective blunt weapon, inflicting physical damage to foes while at the same time infecting them. The poison produced by Poison Dragon starts off by slowly stealing the movement from the victims' body away, before subsequently killing them. In this form the user produces purple scales all over his whole body which look smooth yet rough while his hands and feet turn into sharp claws and he wears a crown made from red scales with the symbol of poison on it and a red gem in the centre of the crown, while he sprouts a scaly tail from his lower back and also gains wings that allow him to fly.

**Shadow Dragon Take-Over**: It allows the user to transform into a Shadow Dragon, turning their body into a shadow that cannot be touched by normal means. With this Magic, the user is also able to fade themselves into shadows to move swiftly, dodging efficiently and making surprise attacks. However, if the user is caught while in a tangible form, or by another person in shadow form, they are then vulnerable to attack. The shadows produced by Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic are able to be utilized in several different ways, allowing for a high level of adaptability; the shadows are able to be released in freeform, as condensed, or even molded into the shape of a weapon, taking on the properties of said chosen shape. In this form the user produces black scales all over his whole body which look smooth yet rough while his hands and feet turn into sharp claws and he wears a crown made from white scales with the symbol of shadow on it and a red gem in the centre of the crown, while he sprouts a scaly tail from his lower back and also gains wings that allow him to fly.

**White Dragon Take-Over**: It allows the user to turn into a White Dragon. Consequently, this Magic allows the user to both produce and control light from any part of their body, which can be used in both close and ranged combat. In this form the user produces white scales all over his whole body which look smooth yet rough while his hands and feet turn into sharp claws and he wears a crown made from black scales with the symbol of light on it and a red gem in the centre of the crown, while he sprouts a scaly tail from his lower back and also gains wings that allow him to fly.

**Heavenly Dragon Take-Over**: It allows the user to transform into a Heavenly Dragon, allowing them to control the flames of heaven which can turn anything it touches to ash and are as hot as the sun. However, the user can also use these flames to get rid of a curse or to get one rid of the evil in ones heart. These flames can also be used to heal the user and any other person the user chooses. In this form the user produces golden scales all over his whole body which look smooth while his hands and feet turn into sharp yet smooth claws and he wears a crown made from white scales with the symbol of two angelic wings on it and a red gem in the centre of the crown, while he sprouts a scaly tail from his lower back and also gains wings similar to an angel that allows him to fly.

**Hell Dragon Take-Over**: it allows the user to transform into a Hell Dragon, allowing them to control the flames of hell which are said to burn for seven days and seven nights as they every corrupted thing in their path. These flames like flames of heaven are as hot as the son and can be used to destroying anything in its path. These flames can also be used to kill demons and burn away the corrupted people. In this form the user produces dark scales all over his whole body which look rough while his hands and feet turn into sharp claws and he wears a crown made from white scales with the symbol of two demonic wings on it and a red gem in the centre of the crown, while he sprouts a scaly tail from his lower back and also gains two devil like wings that allow him to fly.

**Chaos Magic Arc Time-Space**: It allows the user to manipulate or warp the fabric of space and time. Usually, a warp created by Chaos Magic is used for teleportation, although it can affect reality in a multitude of manners. Chaos Magiclis foremost associated with its ability to manipulate space, which is usually used to create warps that teleport themselves instantaneously from one place in space to another. The user of Chaos Magic can also bring others with them when warping, or warp objects to other locations without the user going with them, though varying amounts of energy is required depending on the extent of the warp. Together with the time-manipulating properties of Chaos Magic, the user can create rifts in space and time, which can make those who passes into them be banished to the void. In battle, Chaos Control can also be used to distort space and thereby damage the opponent. The second most common use of Chaos Magic is its ability to manipulate time, though it is not necessary demonstrated to the same extent as the space-manipulating side of Chaos Magic. It is most frequently used by the to either slow down time or stop it entirely, which in turn keeps their opponents suspended, without any means of breaking free, while the user themselves is unaffected.

Summary: At the valley of end when Sasuke and Naruto clashed Sasuke used a lightning clone to allow Naruto attack him while he charged a chidori and pierced Naruto. With a heavy heart Kurama opened a portal to Earthland to allow Naruto have a new life where he proceeded to tell Naruto about his parents and healed Naruto's injuries while also giving him all of his powers. This was a too much tool on Kurama so he died giving Naruto last piece of advice to have a happy life, get a family, get married and have kids. After Naruto arrived in Earthland he was unconscious while his body was changed into a four year old where an old Dragon Named Albion found him and taught him everything he knew which also included teaching Naruto the secret Dragon Take-Over magic which only he knew. Before dying Albion gave Naruto a necklace which would increase his abilities and teach him to control his full dragon forms. After that Naruto joined Fairy Tail.

Author's Note: please leave a preview I just wrote all these abilities. I own the Chaos and Dragon Soul Take-Over Magic. The pairing is NarutoxLisanna. Also fell free to give me idea's and hope you liked the intro. Please review.


	2. Chapter 1

Authors Note: thanks for the review and I am going to remove chaos arc space-time magic. By the way Naruto won't user Take-Over all the time only if the situation calls for it. Plus he will be physically strong and will use two daggers as weapons and will use Light Magic most of the time, but when the situation call for it and the fight is difficult he will switch to Dragon Soul Take-Over Magic. I wrote the intro on Energy Make Magic below.

**Light Magic**: This Magic utilizes the Light Element. Users of this Magic can release light from their bodies and manipulate it into a shield or blast. Like other elemental Magics, some users can also transform their bodies to light.

**Giant Wrath**: The user exudes a constant surge of destructive light energy that surrounds him, which destroys everything within the vicinity.

**Light Blast**: User puts their hands on a triangle pattern, where they creates a small sphere of light that grows and then it is shot as a beam towards the enemy.

**Light Shield**: User creates several magic seals which act as shields against an enemy's attack.

**Rain of Light**: User launches multiples light blasts, which attack the target.

**Blinding Light**: The user cause his/her body to be surrounded in light to temporarily blind his/her targets.

**Light Pulse**: User fires an explosive ball of light from his hands.

Shiny Sniper: User fires a pinpoint blast of light that he can cause to bounce off reflective surfaces increasing its accuracy.

**Flash Break**: User's body emits a large amount of light blinding an opponent, so that User can get the better of them.

**Searchlight**: User creates a floating disc made of light that he then throws towards an opponent. Should an opponent dodge the initial attack the disc then flips so that one of its flat sides is facing the opponent and then releases several powerful blasts that then home in on the opponent.

**Hikari Cannon**: User fires a large blast of light energy from his palm causing massive amounts of damage.

**Seven Stars**: User creates seven balls of light that he then fires at his opponent creating a large explosion.

**Moonlight**: This spell, when used, reflects a ripple in the blue air, this ripple, the picture emerges of the moon, which shoots a ray of light blue of moonlight toward the opponent.

**Fallen Stars**: When the user uses this attack, he snaps his fingers of both hands at the same time, with that, the air around him and begins to have opoennte blue undulations, which break and turn in space, Horus pointing with one hand to the opponent and the stars attack the opponent.

**Light Beam**: User creates a ball of light in his/her hand, and then a beam is shot towards the target.

**Light Body Transformation**: User can transform his body into light to avoid attacks and move at high speeds.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail.

Chapter#1

Groggily eyes opened "Ugh, what happened?" a four year old boy thought as he tried to sit up and look at the surroundings but pain inflicted in every part of his body and he began to scream. The boy had blond spiky hair with black tips, tanned and violet eyes that were currently filled with tears of blood.

Soon a large shadow covered the blond that seemed to belong to a large grey colored dragon "Patience little one your still wounded" spoke the dragon as it used magic heal the blond who was once again unconscious.

(**Some Time Later**)

We find the blond awake once again but this time he slowly slowly put himself in a sitting position and tried to look into his surroundings but some bandages were covering his eyes "Hello, is anybody here" screamed the blond.

Patience little one your still hurt and don't bother taking off those bandages as their covering your damaged eyes. Now tell me who are and why did I found you appearing in the sky from a portal covered in wound. My name is Albion the elemental dragon I am currently the oldest dragon have no fear because I won't hurt you, if I wanted to hurt you I might have never saved you" spoke the now named Albion as he gazed at the small blond child in-front of him.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am not little I am twelve year's old" screamed Naruto.

"Hahahahaha, this is new a four year old child saying that he is twelve" laughed Albion.

"Hey how'd I become a four year old" screamed Naruto as he began to panic while he touched his body with his tiny arms until he remembered everything. He remembered chasing after Sasuke towards the valley of the end where they fought but somehow his emo duck-butt hair shaped rival made a shadow clone that used a fire jutsu on his heart and then Sasuke pierced his heart with a Chidori without mercy.

Then he remembered falling into the water and waking up in his mind scape where the Kyuubi no Kitsune sacrificed himself to save and send Naruto to another dimension. He even gave Naruto a portion of his power which he didn't know what power it was and then the great Bijuu apologized to him and even told Naruto about his parents that made Naruto happy and sad. But after sometime the fox also introduced Naruto to his parents who were in tears at the treatment their village had bestowed upon their child and were begging on their knees for forgiveness. After that he had a little talk with his parents who were happy to meet him but were angry and wanted to burn Konoha to the ground.

After this he remembered that his parent's time was up and they left him but not before saying they were proud of him and wanted him to grow up to be happy, have a great life with friends, find a nice girl to fall in love with and eventually get married to her and gave them grandkids.

Remembering everything made Naruto a sobbing mess which Albion noticed and spoke "Tell me young one I am here to listen. I promise not to doubt you" in a soft tone and Naruto began to tell the great dragon his tale.

When Albion heard the whole story of this young boy told him he was furious and wanted to burn that cursed village. But right now he had to help this boy to be prepared in this world "Naruto you're a person with great potential and a big heart. As such a dragon like me would be honored to have you as his student. I will teach you everything I know along with the history of his world and all of its rules. Please humbly accept this old dragon's offer as such I am dying and I will die in seven to eight years" Albion spoke as he raised his head towards Naruto who just nodded and said a big yes before screaming and holding his body in.

Seeing this Albion knocked the boy out with a simple sleeping spell and began to work on healing his injuries. "Things are going to get interesting and I hope Acknologia understand that human life also carries some value" Albion thought sadly.

Author's Note: Hope you people liked it the next chapter will start his training and by the way he and Erza will have a sibling type relationship. Also his some of you say he might be over-powered but he will have trouble controlling his Take-Over forms because dragons tend to have a high level of bloodlust.


	3. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews people and here is the new chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail.

**(Two Years Later)**

"Naruto, stop slacking off and hurry up" Albion shouted to a panting Naruto who was currently using "**Water Dragon Soul Take-Over**" and it seemed to be taking a tool on the young boys body. Naruto recently passed the **Water Dragon's Trail** that allowed him to turn into a **Water Dragon**. However he just transformed one minute ago and was now panting.

"I am trying you old lizard but if you don't know this is really hard. My body feels like its being torn apart and my magic reserve is reducing greately" Naruto shouted in irritation.

That's right; It has been two years since Albion found our hero and started teaching him about the history of Earthland. After Naruto's injuries were healed. Albion started teaching Naruto on how access his magic. The elder dragon was shocked at first because when unlocked his magic it was like a giant storm which was calm yet fierce and for a young boy Naruto's body had a lot of magic.

After his magic was unlocked Albion started to instruct Naruto on doing different exercises to improve his physical abilities and also started to teach him about magic. Naruto was a natural at Light magic, although the magic Albion planned to teach Naruto was fierce and powerful; it would make the boy a force to be reckoned with.

These past years were mostly focused on improving the boy's physical abilities like increasing his endurance, flexibility, stamina, strength, and speed, senses of smell, sight and hearing. He put the boy through a tough regimen making him run laps around the mountains with a boulder on his back.

Doing; pushups, sit ups, crouches, stretches and different exercises. He made the boy stay in dark caves to improve his senses of smell, hearing and sight in the darkness. The most important thing to note was that the boy never complained about too much work. During this time Naruto gained small muscles all over his body and he also gained a boost in height and was intelligent due to Albion's teachings drilled into his brain. Albion also managed to break Naruto from his shell. Now, Albion was like a surrogate vise grandfather to Naruto.

He also helped the boy in learning **Light Magic** and instructing him on how to control his magic which was really annoying since the boy had a really big magic reserve for a little boy. Although the training was fruitful because the boy could now control his magic with ease and was very adept at seeing, hearing and smelling in the darkness.

Two months ago, Albion started to teach Naruto "**Dragon Soul Take-Over**" but in-order to use this magic. Naruto had to pass each **Dragon's** trail by going deep within his consciousness and advance slowly, slowly.

The first trail was of **Water Dragon's **in which Naruto succeeded but it took him over a month to find an answer for the trail. Anyway in the first trail Naruto met the **Water Dragon Tsunami** who was a female dragon with a serpent like body with green and blue scales all over her body, she looked elegant but yet fierce.

Tsunami asked Naruto a question in which he had to choose between, Bonds or Ultimate power and had to walk through a really think road between the raging rivers that would run-over him, if he had any doubt in his heart and after he passed that road he would have to gave Tsunami his answer and if she accepted it then he would be allow to use a **Water Dragon's Power**. Passing the trail is only the first part as the user has to adept his body to handle a Dragons power which is really dangerous and would need constant practice to control it.

Of course he passed the trail but it took him a whole month to clear any doubt in his heart.

"I know it's hard and that's what I told you before I started to teach it to you. This type of magic is extremely hard to handle for the body and that is why I had you do all those exercises and if you're not careful in controlling your anger it could cost you, your life and you would die. Now do 20 laps around the mountains in this form and if you slack I will smack you" Albion replied in a dangerous tone.

While Naruto just struggled to stand up and began muttering about old giant stupid lizard. When he was able to stand he began to move really slowly and began to slowly, slowly do laps around the mountains. He was careful to walk slowly because he was in constant pain and if wasn't careful then he would fall down the mountains.

It took Naruto the whole day to do laps and by the time, he was finished he was a mess. His whole body was covered in scraps and blood, he was panting heavily.

"You did well for the first day Naruto but this only the beginning" Albion said as he picked up the bleeding blond and began to heal him with his magic.

**(The Next Day)**

The next day Naruto woke up to find that he was completely healed and began to head outside where he could smell the aroma of fish being cooked on fire. He began to slowly make his way towards the cooked fish as he was still sore from yesterday. He found Albion lying with his head on his paws, the old dragon yawned lazily as he saw Naruto.

"You did well yesterday, now eat up because today thing will only get tougher as you will do laps with a boulder strapped on you back" Albion replied calmly with an amused look on his face.

"WHAT!, I didn't sign up for this you old lizard" Naruto shouted as he cried in dismay while the old dragon let out an amused chuckle.

After eating breakfast, it looked more like; that Naruto was glaring at the older dragon. Yeah life was though for our hero.

"Now, Naruto use **Take-Over**" Albion instructed Naruto who just nodded and activated his magic to turn into a **Water Dragon**. After activating his Take-over magic, Naruto's has blue scales all over his whole body which look smooth yet rough while his hands and feet turn into sharp claws and he wears a crown made from green scales with the symbol of water on it and a red gem in the centre of the crown, while he sprouts a scaly tail from his lower back and has folded wings on his back.

"Ugh, I can already feel the toll on me" said a struggling Naruto while he gritted his teeth and began to do laps with a boulder on his back. It was much easier today but he was still struggling as his little body had trouble managing to this amount of magic, he could feel pain in almost every part of his body but no; he won't give up just yet. He had to prove that he can do anything if he sets his mind into it.

After doing laps we find a panting Naruto covered in sweat, it had taken him a day to the laps but it was worth as it was now night and he was almost out magic. So he inactivated his Take-over and began to walk slowly towards the cave.

**(In The Cave)**

In the cave we find Naruto munching onto a piece of fish which he chewed and swallowed. He smiled slightly as he saw the stars above him. Almost as if they were saying that he was not alone.

"Enjoying the view I see" said Albion from behind Naruto.

"Hai, I feel as if the stars are saying that no matter what happens I am not alone and those two stars feel familiar as if their a part of me" Naruto replied as he pointed his hands towards two stars that were shining brightly.

"My boy there is a saying that a parent always watches over their children even if they are dead. If those stars feel familiar to you then just maybe, they are your parents" replied Albion with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Really!, Then it's so cool. I wanna shine brightly like those stars and then one day I will smile so brightly that mom and dad will see my brightness even, if they are in the heavens" shouted Naruto in excitement in his voice as he pointed at himself with his finger.

"Well that was amusing to say the least. He really knows how to excite the mood. It makes me sure that he shall be the one to teach him a lesson" Albion thought.

Author's Note: So, how was it tell. Plus he won't get godly control over his powers that easily because first he has to pass each dragon's trial and then adept his body to use that Take-Over form. So it won't be easy. Please leave a review and feel free to make suggestions people. Sayonara. Also I need a beta to help me with my grammer problem.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Here's another chapter guys hope you like it. As for my other stories I plan to Rewrite my IS x Naruto story because that story is a disaster which I noticed and plan to focus on my Naruto x Fairy Tail and Harry Potter x Naruto story. Don't worry I will write chapter for Son of Mundus and Son of Batman soon enough. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail.

(Five Months later)

"Ugh, tell me why we are doing this again?" questioned Naruto.

"Well, Boy you're using the wrong term here. It's not we, it's you, and you're doing this to get better control over your take-over form and its water magic." The old dragon stated as he looked at the annoyed Naruto currently in **Water Dragon Take-Over** **Form **sitting beneath a waterfall. The past five months were brutal to say the least as adapting to exercises in his **Take-Over Form** was rather bloody and tiring as by the end of the day he was tired and his body felt like it was breaking down and rearranging itself. However, this training was to be done as Albion told him because **Dragon Soul Take**-Over was a really rare and hard to master magic as it requires absolute obedience, hard work, a will to never give up and patience. So, far Naruto could now do these exercises in his **Take-Over Form** and had yet to unlock another **Take-Over Soul. **However, he hasn't learned how to fly yet because Albion thought it would be better for him to first learn and control his **Water Dragon Magic**.

"Now, remember make your magic flow like a calm water current throughout your body and try to concentrate it into your hand, also try to create something from the water around you while you're at it." He stated as he instructed Naruto and saw him focusing.

"God, this is hard." Naruto thought as he was concentrating for a three hours and tried to make his magic flow like a clam water current and it required a lot of concentration, and when he finally began to concentrate, he felt that his body was slowly but steady going towards a peaceful state.

"Now to create something out of water." He though with a frown as he began to concentrate on the water onto his hand and began to picture a small knife in his hand. When he looked at his hand he didn't saw a knife instead he saw a small water stick in his hand "I wanted to create a knife but this happened." He shouted in frustration which made the old dragon laugh "He doesn't know that he excelled my expectation even if it's his first try in water magic." The old dragon thought.

"Naruto stop it, water is about flow and you're not doing it right. You have to be calm and make the magic flow throughout your body which you did exceptionally well but you lacked concentration which was not entirely you're fault as there is a major difference between this type of water magic and that water magic which mages use. This magic represents the happiness and peaceful nature inside your heart, and when you let it flow you will gain control over it. Now undo you're magic and let's go for a rida" He told Naruto who nodded and undid his magic as he picked up by Albion, who put him on the top his head "Hold Tight boy." With that the dragon took off towards the sky.

As they were flying Naruto was enjoying the fresh wind that collided with his face "The feeling of fresh wind hitting your face is good right?" he asked Naruto who gave a loud HAI as they flew through the sky.

The next day Naruto woke up and found himself; sleeping beneath a tree with a bed made from grass while he used an animal's skin as blanket, he got up and gave a loud yawn and rubbed his eyes. He got up and walked in a sleepy pace towards the small lake near him and washed his face to get the sleep out of his eyes. As he got the sleep out of his eyes he did a few stretches, until he heard rumbling behind him and saw Albion carrying a large fish in his teeth.

"Boy, pick up some wood to make fire. So that we can start the breakfast." He asked to which Naruto nodded as he started to pick up wood and soon the fish was being roasted on a healthy fire.

As the fish was being roasted Albion looked at Naruto and said "Boy, you have the day off you can do whatever you want today. You've been training non-stop since the day I found you. The least you deserve is some rest." To which Naruto nodded.

"Neh, can I go to the beach and swim underwater in my **Take-Over Form**." he asked and the reply he got was a nod from the old dragon.

After some waiting the fish was roasted and so they eat the breakfast in silence, as breakfast was finished Naruto bid Albion a small bye bye and rushed towards the sea.

When he reached the Beach it was mostly deserted because of it being near the mountain terrain which had dangerous inhabitants. As Naruto took in the beautiful sight of the beach, he activated his **Take-Over Magic **and transformed into **Water Dragon**, and dived into the sea.

As he was inside the sea, he could clearly see and breathe in water due to his **Take-Over Magic**; inside the water he could clearly see the coral that covered sea floor with plants and sea weed. Fishes were all around him from all different shapes and sizes. He loved diving into the sea because during his training he was taught to swim and loved the ocean due to its beauty and how vast it was.

He began to swim across the sea floor touching the coral and few plants that stood out amongst the others. "Sigh, wish I could do this all day long." He thought as he began to follow after the colonies of fishes that were a beautiful shade of orange and gold.

He followed the fishes towards the caves the caves which were dark but thanks his **Dragon Form** he could see in the darkness because of it. He followed them towards the back of the cave the cave where he saw a small egg shinning in the cave; the egg was white colored with green stripes on it. Being the curious one Naruto picked up the egg and examined it as he touched it, he felt a connection to the egg and he could also feel magic inside the egg.

"Better take this to the old fossil, he would know what it is." He though as, he held the carefully trying not to crack it and backtracked to the way where he came from.

As he reached the top of the sea floor he jumped out of the water in a careful way and undid his **Take-Over Magic,** and walked towards the clearing where he and Albion were staying. When he reached the clearing he saw the old dragon sleeping with his eyes close, however the eyes popped open as he tried to speak "Hmmmm, interesting. Boy, why do I feel two magic signatures from you?" the old dragon asked until his eyes widened at the egg in Naruto's hand.

"Boy, where did you get that?" he question Naruto in an eager yet scared voice.

"I found it in the sea inside a cave. What is this thing? When I touched it I felt a connection to it and then suddenly a magic signature appeared inside it. What is this? Do you know?" Naruto question the old dragon who nodded his and motioned Naruto to sit beside him, the dragon used his magic to make a screen popped out in front of Naruto, this was archive magic that the old dragon used to teach Naruto different stuff in Earthland.

"That my boy is an egg of a Basilisk." As the dragon said that on the screen, the image of an large snake with smooth green scales and yellow colored eyes appeared. The scales on its head seemed to rise up and form something similar to a crown.

"They are said to be the most fearsome creatures and are Legendary Reptiles reputed to be king of serpents and are said to have power to cause death with a single glance." He said and on the screen the image of a Basilisk glaring at a demon that died at the glance appeared.

"Even us dragon fear them. Years ago during the wars the Basilisks went into hiding and the reason is yet to be unknown. However, it is said that a Basilisk egg can only watch when it is near its master and you're lucky. Because Basilisks are fearsome and loyal creatures that serve their masters till they die. Their poison is so deadly that it can kill a person in a matter of seconds and its only cure is phoenix tears. Basilisk can grow up to fifty feet in length, and is a dark green colour with large yellow eyes. Also their eggs are said to be found in the ocean away from the sunlight." Albion explained and on the screen the image of a Basilisk appeared that was injecting poison into a large white tiger and tiger was getting weakened with each passing second till it died "Feed that egg magic as it will slowly hatch from you magic. When you touched it, the egg felt you're his master and took a small portion of your magic to form a bond with you. When the egg hatches the Basilisk with grow from the feed of your magic and will have the same the affinity of magic which you possess and that is light magic." With the he finished and looked at the wide-eyes Naruto who was digesting what he had learned.

**Author's Note: So, how was it guys was it bad or good. Please review guys.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Sorry for the delay was busy with my job and other stuff. Planned to write this last week but didn't get the time to do it and same thing happened this week. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail.

(Seven Months Later)

It has been seven months since Naruto found that and now we find a seven year old Naruto staring at his hand impassively as he concentrated **Light Magic** into hand and tried to recreate his father's signature move the **Rasengun**. He finished his **Water Dragon Take-Over **two months ago as he could now control water magic with ease but it still takes a tool on his, as he still trained in that form. However for the last two month he was training his **Light Magic **and was trying to unlock a new form for his **Take-Over **magic which required him to meditate and he had yet to accomplish anything but he decided to re-create his parents signature moves which he was training his **Light Magic** as in his last moments with his parents they gave him information on how to re-create their technique which were his father's **Rasengun** and his mother's **Chains**, his first goal was to re-create the **Rasengun** which was really hard as it required control over his magic at a high degree he acquired the required the control and managed to re-create it which was a pain as the Rasegun would constant explode in his face when he tried to form it but from constant practice he managed to do it.

Also during these past months he continued to feed his magic to the Basilisk egg he found and it had yet to hatch, however Albion stated that it will hatch soon enough.

Slowly but steadily he channeled Magic into his hand making sure that it didn't explode into his hand or face and began to take the form of a small golden colored ball that was shaped like a sphere and had mini storms in it, as the ball form Naruto slammed it into a rock beside him and it began to drill into the rock like butter.

In the background Albion stood jaw dropped, he knew that the boy had potential but to create this type of attack at the age of seven was just astonishing. He slowly began to walk towards Naruto and when he was close he saw the boy looking closely at his injured hand "Boy, I have don't know what to say to you? But that was brilliant. Continue to work like that and you will surely make your parents proud. Now sit still this might sting." The old dragon said as he held the tip of his tail above Naruto's hand and began to channel magic through it and Naruto's hand began to give a hissing sound meaning that it was healing. When the wound was healed Albion saw that Naruto yet again tired himself to sleep, so he picked up Naruto and carried him towards the clearing they were staying at.

(The Next Day)

The next day Naruto woke and did his usual workout doing push-ups, sit-ups, crunches, stretches and laps around the mountains by the time he was finished the sun was up blazing in the sky. After doing this Naruto tracked back towards the clearing and found Albion sitting beside a fire that had fish roasted on it aside Abion was Naruto's Basilisk egg which was wrapped in animals skin to keep it warm and comfy as it needed Naruto's magic along with heat to hatch.

After finding himself a suitable spot Naruto and began to eat his breakfast that consisted of fish and some fruits he found in the forest. Due to constant training and a healthy diet Naruto developed small muscles on his frame and due to his endurance training his bones were much stronger than any other human or mage.

As he sat and began to chew on his food he began to hear the sound of something cracking and when he looked he saw that his Basilisk had cracks appearing in it, Naruto dropped his food and rushed towards the egg. He crouched down and began to unwrapped the skins around the egg and when he was finished the egg began to shake as for cracks formed on it, soon a small greenish head covered in goo like substance popped out from the side of egg it, Naruto quickly helped the young Basilisk by softly breaking and removing the cracked egg pieces from the egg. When he was finished the baby Basilisk was around the size of his wrist that gave a soft squeal and wrapped itself around Naruto's wrist.

Seeing this Albion let out a laugh and said "Looks like he likes you boy, now you should give him a name. I think you should name him Ismat it means guardian. What you think boy?" as he said Naruto nodded towards him while the snake gave a soft coo and began to absorb some of Naruto's magic.

Two weeks later we find Naruto sitting inside a cave which was inside a volcano, the atmosphere inside the cave was really hot as Naruto was just sitting in his shorts and he was a sweating mess although this doesn't seem to bother Albion and Ismat as both of them were reptiles as hot temperature didn't bother them at all which seem to piss off Naruto.

"**Focus boy and feel the heat around you but don't let it bother you as fire is a really dangerous element as it represents passion and rage as both passion and rage can burn down your entire being and make you a person who you aren't. Now focus let the past memories flow and think about happy stuff that happened don't let your past bother think about the future."** Albion instructed Naruto who was sitting and was trying to unlock his **Fire Dragon Form** as he began to concentrate he began to view his memories which were filled with grief, sorrow, sadness, rage and a passion to make the people who did this to him burn.

As this was happening he felt a pull and lost consciousness while Albion gave an amused smirk as he thought "**Hmmm, the boy is better than I thought let's just hope Ddraig isn't stubborn and lets him pass the test.**"

As Naruto opened his eyes he found himself lying on rocks while everything around him was covered in lava and fire also the temperature was really hot, as he stood up he found a path leading him towards a cave which had molten lava surrounding it, as he neared the cave he found the glowing green eyes looking at him as if they were glaring into his soul and than an angry voice boomed "**Who dares to interrupt me.**" As the voice said that the eyes of the being moved towards Naruto "**To think that after all these years Albion still tries to pisses me off. You must be his student since no-one other than him will try this. To think a puny human like you is his student. You don't seem though.**" The voice said with a growl as the being revealed itself to be a large red dragon with red dragon scales that were sharp and rough, the dragon was really big and had a serpent like with two horns on its head and a row of sharp teeth which grinned.

Naruto looked at the dragon and gave an angry growl as no-one insulted him like that for now, he gave a growl as magic enveloped his whole form and he was surrounded by a large blue colored sphere which shatter and revealed him to be in his **Water Dragon Form**, Naruto looked at the dragon and said "Dragon or not no-one insult's me like that and you don't wanna piss me off cause I water bets fire and I turn off your flames, you stupid matchstick." As he said that the dragon gave amused laugh and replied "**Match stick, hahahaha I like ya. Because no-one insulted me as they were all afraid of my power but you weren't afraid. I can see why Albion took a liking to you. You have a certain shine in you**."

As the dragon said that it whipped out its tail and touched Naruto's forehead and he began to channel magic through it and viewed Naruto's memories when he was finished he gave an angry growl and shouted "**What the hell! Those good for nothing pieces of shit treated a hero like you like trash. If it happened before me I would have crushed them. However you make me curious, if they did like that than why didn't you take revenge on them by releasing the very being that was sealed inside you?**" he question in the last as he looked at Naruto who just smiled and spoke "If I did that than I wouldn't be better than them. They can step so low but I won't do that since I am better than them. Although I do know that they will go to hell because of their blind rage."

Hearing the answer gave Ddraig a time to think as the boy's soul was pure, no it was the purest soul he had ever saw and at that time he decided that he would give the boy the power to use his **Take-Over Magic** as he was worthy.

"**Boy you have the purest soul and I am happy to say that you have impressed me. I will give you the command to control my power; however don't even think the path you're following is easy. You will have challenges and trails ahead of you. Be ready as we don't know what will happen to you."** As Ddraig spoke this a red colored orb appeared before Naruto, he hesitantly touched it and found it warm although it wasn't burning Naruto than suddenly the orb shot and was began to merge with him, after the ordeal Naruto lost consciousness.

A few days later Naruto woke up, as he tried to sit up he found it hard than a voice said "**Boy lay down, you need rest as the Red Dragon's Soul Orb is setting himself in your body. You need to rest a few days before you can start training till than rest.**"The Dragon said which made Naruto grumble a bit however Ismat squealed at this as the small serpent unwrapped itself from Naruto's arm and Started to crawl in the cave moving in circles meaning that it was looking for small prey to hunt.

(Six Months Later)

It has been six months since Naruto gained his **Fire Dragon Form**, after the ordeal Naruto had to get used to having another **Soul Orb** inside his, this process took two weeks and after that he started to train in his **Fire Form** which took training to a whole new level as this new **Take-Over** put a lot of strain on his body, so he had to different exercises daily to get used to moving in this form efficiently. Though the train helped him improve his physical condition and endurance as he now had lean muscles, plus his violet eyes now had small shades of red and aqua green in them, also his sense improved from this.

Also during this he improved his **Light Magic** and he created two new moves, the first was **Holy Web **this move creates a web made from **Light Magic** and can be used to capture an enemy as this done the enemy is trapped in it and his/her magic is being absorbed by Naruto, the second move is called **Holy Piercing** it works in conjunction with **Holy Web** as this move is used to kill an enemy by making the **Holy Web** sharper with spike emerging from the web which pierces the enemy and kills them.

Today we find Naruto sitting meditating in his Fire Form while he was trying to control the quantity and amount of a small fire at the tip of a leaf although he wasn't doing well since it was his hundredth try and the leaf burned again, when this happened Naruto gave a frustrated sigh and stood up as he began to yell "What the hell you old lizard I can't control this fire gimme some tips." At this Albion gave amused grin as he didn't liked being called an "Old Lizard" and gave Naruto a maniacal grin which meant he was in a world of pain.

Seeing this Naruto gulped and began to run while Albion began to threw rocks at Naruto while he shouted "**Time to play Dodge. Dodge.**" In an amused tone.

Sometime later we find Naruto panting while Albion just stood in front of him with a smile pastorated on his face as he looked at the dirt covered Naruto he couldn't help but smile things were lively with the young boy here "Come now let's prepare dinner. It's almost night boy, you better hurry if you want to eat dinner." With that old dragon began to walk away with Naruto on his tail glaring at the old Dragon.

**Author's Note: Well the next chapter is here hope you enjoyed it. Anyway next chapter will be a time-skip and sorry for the delay I was busy between my job and studies. Also please review.**


End file.
